A rotary processing machine is widely used in material coiling equipment for plastic film, metal foil, paper roll, steel roll and the like. The manufactured material is wound into a material roll, and the material roll is placed on a material discharging shaft for cutting. After that, the cut material is re-wound evenly on a winding shaft to form a material roll, thereby completing the cutting operation for the material. Then, the material roll on the winding shaft is removed and placed on a material receiving shaft for subsequent distribution and storage.
However, due to the social development in these days, the operators who operate machines are mostly women. Besides, the material is quite heavy. Therefore, when the uncut material roll is placed on the material discharging shaft, or when the material roll is removed from the winding shaft and the material roll is placed on the material receiving shaft, it is more laborious. In the process of dismounting or mounting the material roll, it is easy to cause physical injury to the operator. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.